Lost family
by Jarika
Summary: Summary: After discovering that he has a younger twin he immediately went to search for him only to find himself on a whole new adventure. warning yaoi crossover harry potter and 07-Ghost! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Lost family**

This is the first time I've written a story, so please bear with me.

Summary: After discovering his inheritance and that he has a younger twin he immediately went to search for him. Only to find himself on a whole new adventure

This story is a Harry Potter and 07-Ghost crossover.

_Blah blah _thoughts

"Blah Blah" speech

$blah blah$ parseltongue

'Blah blah' other languages

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 07-Ghost

Chapter 1: Discovery

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, child extraordinary defeated the dark lord at the tender age of sixteen with his birthday just a shy of 2 months.

Harry's pov

It's been 7 months now since I've defeated Voldemort and their still so irritating. For those who don't know who they are, they are the reporters, fans, etc. though now that Voldemort is dead I don't know what to do in my life. I mean, he used to be my reason to live but now I don't have that anymore. Ron and Hermione are married and are expecting while I'm still single. Not that I'm trying or anything but I just have the feeling that something is going to happen.

Author's pov

Harry sighed in resignation. He just knows there's going to be something for him. He sighed again, something he's been doing a lot. Ah well he'll just wait it probably be worth it.

**The next day**

After harry woke up and did his morning activities he starts to eat his breakfast when suddenly an owl flew in. Harry took the letter and gave a bacon to the owl. When he opened he got the shock of his live.

_Mister Potter-Black_

_We would like to have a meeting with you as we, at Gringotts, have discovered something that may interest you. That and we would like to remind you that you have yet to claim your inheritance. We await your owl with your convenient date._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Ragnarok_

_President of Gringotts and king of the goblin nation_

Harry frowned as he writes a date for the meeting. He wondered what would interest him. As far as he knows there are no relatives or other beloved ones alive. Harry bit his lip and gave a great heave. He'll wait no need to be impatient, though the suspense was practically killing him.

**Next day at Gringotts**

_I hope nothing bad has happened. I don't think I can handle it right now. _Harry thought. He walked up to the counter and said "Hello, I have a meeting with president Ragnarok." The goblin looked at him and sneered. 'Griphook! Take him to the president!' the goblin yelled in Gobbledegook. Harry blinked at the familiar goblin and asked "Oh Griphook. How have you been?"

"Quite alright Mister Potter. Though I must ask how you know me."

"Well, I'll always remember the first goblin I've met." Harry replied. Griphook just looked a bit skeptical while leading him to Ragnarok's office. After many turns they finally arrived. Griphook knocked the door.

"Come in." came the reply. Griphook opened the door for harry and closed it after him.

"Ah Mister Potter, it's good to finally meet you."

"Please sir, call me Harry. I hate all he formal things."

"Very well harry. You may call me Ragnarok then. Please have a seat. Now first things first, your inheritance. This is the file of the house of Potter and this file of house of Black."

**House of Potter**

_Liquid asset: galleons 5268 sickles and 569 knuts_

_Properties:_

_Cottage in France_

_Potter Manor under Fidelius charm_

_House in Godrics Hollow_

_Castle in Italy_

_Avalon_

_Camelot_

_Vaults:_

_711: trust vault_

_145: Potter family vault_

_632: Evans family vault_

_1: Merlin's vault_

_2: Griffendor's vault_

_3: Slytherin's vault_

_4: Ravenclaw's vault_

_5: Hufflepuff's vault_

**House of Black**

_Liquid asset: galleons 125 sickles 62 knuts_

_Properties:_

_Cottage in Germany_

_Black Manor under Fidelius charm_

_House in Grimmauld place 12_

_House in hogsmead_

_Castle in Spain_

_Le Fay's Manor_

_Azkaban_

_Vaults:_

_458: weapon vault_

_125: Black family vault_

_332: jewelry vault_

_6: Le Fay's vault_

_7: Thanatos' vault_

_8: Rothwood's vault_

_9: Mikhail's vault_

_10: Raphael's vault_

_Holy shit! I'm freaking rich! Omg I'm the Founder's heir and Merlin's and Le Fay's heir. This is bloody unbelievable! _ Harry's thought were stopped when Ragnarok looked at him with amusement.

"Do you need something to drink Harry?"

Harry scowled cutely because he looks like a girl even though he's a guy. When he found out the hard way (which means almost every guy flirting with him) he was rally angry since his pride as a male has been squished like a bug.

"Anyway, on with the business. Here are the rings for you to become the head of all the houses."

Harry put on the rings and to his amazement all the rings melted into one ring.

"Also the discovery we made. While looking into your family file we found out that you have a younger twin brother who is still alive."

Harry' eyes were wide open after the statement. He even began to shake in excitement.

"But after a lot of searching, we found out that he's isn't in this world but in another dimension. Apparently your brother travelled to that dimension when Voldemort attacked. The backlash was strong enough to transport him into safety. If you wish so, we can send you to your brother."

Harry frowned thoughtfully and said "Yes I would like that a lot but before that I want all my properties except Avalon, Camelot and Le Fay's Manor to be sold. Then I'll empty all the vaults except vault 711 and 458. Gringotts can keep those vaults and sell the contents within and keep the money."

"Very well, I already knew you were going to go and take everything but I didn't expect you to leave two vaults for us."

They continue the preparations for Harry's voyage until late at night.

**The day Harry cross' dimension**

Harry stood in the circle of Gringotts ritual room and took a deep breath then let it go.

"Are you ready?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes" Harry answered determined. He had no regrets because he already said goodbye to everyone and because they all supported him.

They began to chant the ritual to transport him to the new dimension. When the chanting reached the peak, a bright light covered Harry. As the light disappeared it took Harry along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After discovering his inheritance and that he has a younger twin he immediately went to search for him. Only to find himself on a whole new adventure

This story is a Harry Potter and 07-Ghost crossover.

_Blah blah _thoughts

"Blah Blah" speech

$blah blah$ parseltongue

'Blah blah' other languages

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 07-Ghost

Chapter 2: New world and first meeting

**07-Ghost dimension**

Teito Klein and his best friend Mikage were walking to their class peacefully when suddenly a source of light so bright, that it blinded them, appeared. When the light disappeared they saw a person lying on the ground. Some student went directly to a teacher to inform them of the appearance while others, among them Teito and Mikage, went to the person.

"Mikage, what should we do?" Teito asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait for a teacher to come. Or else we'll be the ones in trouble." Mikage replied. Teito nodded. Not moments longer a teacher came.

"What's going on here?" the teacher Minatsu asked.

Mikage replied "Ah, sensei! Ano, this person just suddenly appeared an-"

"Oh, my head. Does anyone have the bus' license number 'cause I'm going to sue." The person said.

**Harry's pov**

The moment I saw the light coming to me, I just knew I was going to lose consciousness. The next I knew is that I have HUGE headache because of the rush of information. It felt like a major hangover times 500. I can also hear noises and someone speaking. I better wake up or this situation might get worse.

**Teito's pov**

"Ano, are you alright?" I asked. Of course he's not alright what a stupid question of mine. I opened my mouth to apologize for my stupid question when he replied.

"Not really, I have a huge headache."

"Oh. What's you're name?"

"Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"I'm Teito Klein. The blond next to me is Mikage, he's my friend."

**Harry's pov**

Teito Klein, he's my brother. I just know it. We have a similar aura after all. Thank god he's alive and well. I even smiled when I heard he has a friend.

"Can you help me up? I'm still a little dizzy."

"Ah! Of course!" my brother replied.

**Normal pov**

While Teito and Mikage helped Harry up, Minatsu looked suspiciously at him.

"Potter-san, can you tell me why you suddenly appeared here?" Minatsu asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the reason. Though I can promise you that I mean no harm unless you wish me and someone who's important to me harm." He replied.

"Very well, let's go to the chairman's office." Minatsu took Harry's arm and led them to chairman's office.

"Ne Teito, doesn't he look familiar?" Mikage asked.

"Aa, he looks like me." Teito replied.

**With Minatsu and Harry**

"So how old are you Potter-san"

"I'm 18. So do you like being a teacher?"

"Yes I do. Very much even, because when they become successful I feel my accomplishment and pride of being one who is responsible."

"I had a teacher that hates me simply because of who my father was."

"It's people like him who give teachers and instructors a bad name." Minatsu growled. Harry nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of their walk in silence. When they were there Minatsu knocked on the door.

"Come in." Miroku said.

"Miroku-sama, this is Harry Potter. He's the one caused the commotion." Minatsu said.

"Explain." Miroku commanded and Minatsu obeyed.

After the explanation Miroku offered Harry a place as student which is exactly what Harry needed so he agreed.

**That evening**

At the dining hall Miroku explained everything to the students of what happened.

"May I introduce Potter Harry-san. He will be a new student here as of now. Everyone please welcome him."

Harry stood up and walked to Teito as everyone clapped their hands relunctly. Harry sat down next to Teito and said while smiling "HI! We meet again." Teito just nodded.

"Can I speak with alone?" Harry asked completely serious. He nodded again and said they'll talk after dinner.

**After dinner**

Harry and Teito stood in an empty hallway saying absolutely nothing. Just standing there and watching each other until Harry broke the silence.

"Aren't you curious about why I look like you?"

"Now that you mentioned it."

"Do you know of your past?"

"No, I have complete amnesia. I knew nothing except for the language."

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course I do!" Teito said indignantly.

"Well I'm your brother and before you say it's impossible just listen okay?" Teito nodded though wary.

"Okay when I say I'm your brother I'm not lying. Well sort of. You see, we came from another dimension where magic exist. When you were just a few months old, an evil man tried to kill us all with the killing curse. He succeeded for a part. He managed to kill our parents but just as he was about to kill you I took the curse and used both his and my magic to transport you to a safe place where you'd be happy. I also used it to rebound it so he'd be the one dead. I wanted to give the family we could never have so instead of just transporting you to another dimension I also de-aged you into a fetus so the lady giving birth to you would be your mother. Sadly I couldn't change your DNA completely so you still have your original DNA making you very unique because you have 2 sets of parents."

Harry continued his explanation until all Teito's questions were answered. They started to get to know each other and told all their secrets. Harry even removed the sklave mark.

(AN: I'm too lazy to write the rest. Basically everything from the beginning till Mikage gets captured is the same as in the anime but with Harry as support.)

**Mikage's interrogation**

Ayanami smirked when he sees Mikage and said "Are you still going to that you don't know anything?"

"Yes! There is no way in hell that I'm going to betray my best friend! Even if you kill me and threaten my family!"

"I'll give you one last chance think about I'll come back tomorrow." Ayanami said and walked away with Hyuuga following him.

Mikage glared at them until they were out his eyesight and sighed. When the night came the door opened revealing Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing here? And why didn't you help us?!" Mikage asked/yelled.

"Maa maa, don't be so angry. The reason is because I wanted to see if you were truly loyal to my brother. Now that you've proven it, I'll help you escape."

"B-brother? Teito?" Mikage couldn't believe his ears. Harry is Teito's brother?

"Come quickly unless you like being tortured." For the first time he noticed that he's free from his bindings and how hot Harry is. He snapped out of his daze and followed.

"This way Mikage! There's a hawkzile waiting for you."

"What about you? I can't leave you behind. Teito'll never forgive me."

"It's okay. Unlike you I have a way to escape. Teito's in 7th District. Go there and you'll be safe. I want you to tell him that I'll be there later."

"Fine. But you better come or I'll tell Teito to come and kill you"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. Ah here we are. Now off you go and see you later." Harry smiled.

Mikage sighed and took off.

"Sate to (1), how about you come out Hyuuga-san?" Harry said playfully.

"Akan (2) Harry-chan. You shouldn't have let him go."

"Oh? And why not? He's Teito's best friend after all and Teito is someone very important to me. So I'm afraid I have to let him go."

"Shall we fight then? I haven't fought a good fight for a very long time."

"Maybe another time. I need to go to Teito's side you see. "Harry smiled again and jumped.

Hyuuga looked over the rails to see if he's dead or not only to find nothing to his big surprise.

"Yare yare. So dramatic. Oh well, I'll just tell Aya-tan that he escaped."

Well then

That's not good

AN: Sorry for the very late update. I didn't have inspiration and with homework, it gets busy. Now some of you might complain about the cliffhanger like I would but I don't know how to write further. I have the big lines but not the details, though if you can always give me some of your plans. Please review so I'll know if I'm doing it right or not. See ya next time.


End file.
